


Words

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is struggling to find the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

 

Words come easily to him most of the time. Some nights it seems as if they're flowing right out of his fingertips, directly onto the paper, often without his realization. Letters line up by themselves, mixing and mingling into sentences, creating an alternate reality that is atmospherically intense and rich. When he reads his day's work again before going to bed, he can hardly believe the story unfolds with so little effort.

Thom E. Gemcity is a fairly lucky bastard when it comes to writing.

Timothy McGee, however, is struggling. He's abandoned the typewriter in favor of longhand, but it doesn’t make any difference. Sighing heavily, he rubs his tired eyes, feeling inadequate to a point where he's ready to admit defeat.

However much he longs to express his feelings, he can't find a way to make this sound anything other than cheesy, and he begins to wonder if it's even real, if what he believes to be love maybe isn't much more than a clichéd view of something that cannot be described. The thought is almost devastating, an iron grip crushing his heart into fine dust.

Tim lays down the pen and closes his notebook. Words don't come easily to him tonight. Perhaps it's better not to rush anything. When the time is right, and his feelings turn out to be sincere and strong, he will voice them instead of squeezing them down onto paper, wrapping them in verbose schemes that don't fit.

The simplicity of a well timed “I love you,” he thinks, is so much more striking than a dozen forced sonnets.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #329: Poetry.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
